Beberapa Hal
by Backyard Panda
Summary: Beberapa hal tentang mereka. Chapter 3 up! "Suka." Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **OOC, _rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya author _beginner_, jadi mungkin cerita gaje total.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by me**

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

**Dansa**

Laki-laki itu terlihat canggung di hadapan Ino. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, meremas jari-jarinya kemudian menarik dapas dan menghembusnya perlahan.

Ino tersenyum lembut, diraihnya tangan Shikamaru—laki-laki canggung tadi—lalu menariknya ke lantai dansa. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru," bisiknya, "aku bukan gadis yang sabar, sebaiknya kau memaklumi itu." Lagi, lengkungan manis di bibir gadis itu terlihat.

Shikamaru takjub. Ia telan rasa canggungnya mentah-mentah, kini ganti ia yang menarik tangan Ino dan memulai dansa mereka.

* * *

**Banyak**

Bunga-bunga di toko milik keluarga Yamanaka sangat banyak. Walaupun begitu, Ino tak pernah bosan merawat dan menyiraminya setiap hari.

Cintanya pada bunga hampir sama dengan cintanya pada Shikamaru—dan tentu saja cintanya pada laki-laki pemalas itu lebih banyak.

Suatu saat bunga akan layu, namun bila akarnya belum rusak, maka bunga yang layu tadi akan digantikan dengan bunga baru yang sama indahnya atau mungkin lebih indah….

Begitu juga dengan cinta mereka, suatu saat Ino akan merasa hubungan mereka sudah layu, sudah tak sebanyak dulu, namun dengan kepercayaan dan cinta yang mereka miliki, semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula seolah-olah itu adalah siklus dimana cinta mereka akan semakin banyak.

* * *

**Demam**

Ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah, matanya sayu dan terlihat kurang bersemangat. Ya, ia demam! Yamanaka Ino sedang demam dan Nara Shikamaru tahu itu. Namun sang gadis masih saja tak mau mengaku dan terus berkutat dengan bunga-bunganya.

Shikamaru mulai kesal dengan gadisnya yang keras kepala. Dirampasnya peralatan berkebun yang dipegang ino. Ino mencoba merebut barang-barang itu kembali, namun tentu saja dengan kondisinya sekarang ini ia tak akan bisa merebutnya. Pipinya menggembung dan ia memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Cukup, Ino. Kau harus istirahat!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikaaa. Kembalikan! Uh!"

Shikamaru meletakkan peralatan berkebun yang tadi dirampasnya dan tiba-tiba menggendong Ino _a la bridal style_. Ino kewalahan mendapati Shikamaru bertingkah tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau ada pelanggan datang?!" pekik Ino dengan wajah bersemu.

Shikamaru diam saja, ia membawa Ino ke kamarnya. Diletakkannya Ino di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. "Istirahat. Tak ada bantahan. Aku akan keluar mencari obat," kata Shikamaru.

Kaki jenjangnya hendak melangkah kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan Ino. "Temani aku dulu…. Nanti saja cari obatnya. Aku akan istrahat, aku janji," pinta Ino. Shikamaru mengalah, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ino, mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Kau ingin mengurus bunga-bungamu lagi, kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk."Kalau begitu cepat sembuh, nona merepotkan."

"Aku ingin sembuh hari ini juga, Shika," ucap ino.

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ah, tidak…. Ia menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino.

Ino terbelalak kaget, otaknya berkata untuk mendorong Shikamaru tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, ia tak menolak. Ciuman yang cukup singkat itu sukses membuat wajah Ino yang sudah memerah karena demam semakin memerah karena menahan malu.

"Ap—apa yang—"

"Kudengar ciuman bisa memindahkan penyakit demam. Jadi kau akan sembuh sore ini," potong Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh, Shika…."

Dan mereka tertawa di pagi yang cerah itu.

* * *

**Berubah**

Hari itu latihan tim 10 berjalan dengan tidak biasa. Tak ada omelan cerewet gadis satu-satunya di tim itu. Ino lebih banyak diam kali ini, bahkan ia jadi penurut, benar-benar tak seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sudah menjadikan omelan ino layaknya makanan sehari-hari tentu saja heran. Chouji ingin sekali menanyakan penyebab perubahan sikap Ino hari ini pada orangnya sendiri, tapi ia takut Ino tersinggung. Dan Shikamaru? Kelihatannya dia cuek-cuek saja dengan itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chouji berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Ino di tengah jalan karena rumahnya berbeda arah dengan mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan dalam diam. Laki-laki nanas itu bingung, gadis pendiam itu benar-benar bukan ciri yang melekat pada Ino. Dia mulai curiga kalau Ino sakit.

Khawatir, Shikamaru akhirnya bertanya pada Ino, "kau sakit, Ino?"

Yang ditanya malah menatap bingung si penanya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis, selanjutnya ia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tertawa?" Shikamaru semakin bingung akan tingkah kekasih pirangnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Yah, jika kau bersedia."

Ino tertawa lagi. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia melanjutkan, "aku hanya ingin kau menyukaiku."

Shikamaru berhenti berjalan, Ino pun reflek berhenti juga karenanya. "Jangan membuatku semakin bingung, Ino. Aku mencintaimu." Ino terkejut Shikamaru bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng, pipi cibumnya memerah. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Oh, gadis ini sudah mulai hilang kewarasannya barangkali.

"Kau selalu menyebutku berisik dan cerewet, Shika. Dan aku sangat tahu kau menyukai ketenangan. Kupikir mungkin aku bisa berubah agar kau bisa merasa tenang kalau dekat-dekat denganku," jelas Ino. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, membuat kedua matanya sedikit menyipit.

Laki-laki nanas disampingnya menghela napas bosan. "Merepotkan…." Shikamaru merangkul pundak ino pelan. "Ino … kau tidak perlu berubah jika cuma ingin aku menyukaimu. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu. "

Ino hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru. "Aku mencintai Ino apa adanya, bukan mencintai Ino yang bukan dirinya. Yah … walaaupun mendapatkan ketenangan saat aku dekat-dekat denganmu memang sulit, harus kuakui."

Kini ino memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dengan kalimat terakhir Shikamaru. Shikamaru tertawa renyah.

"Tapi kau tahu, Ino? Yang membuatku tidak tenang bukanlah suaramu atau sifatmu yang cerewet. Tapi debaran dan gejolak aneh didalam sini yang membuatku begitu, namun aku menikmatinya," sambungnya lagi sambil meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya. "Dan aku merasa paling nyaman saat kau dekat denganku, Ino…." Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman lembut, dielusnya kepala gadis kesayangannya itu.

Wajah Ino kini sudah semerah tomat. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Ino memeluk erat kekasihnya, membenamkan wajah merahnya di dada Shikamaru. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Terima kasih, Shika…." Ucapnya.

Lawan bicara Ino tersenyum lembut, digenggamnya tangan Ino. "Ayo pulang! Kau ini benar benar gadis merepotkan."

"Hum!" Ino mengangguk antusias, "ayo!"

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Astaga apa iniiiii?! Asdfghjkl! Entah kenapa saya pengen publish fic gaje begini, maaf kalau mengecewakan :'3**

**Buat drabble pertama maaf ya kalu Shika OOC banget. Itu saya ambil dari drabble saya buat pair SenaSuzu dari fandom Eyeshield21, dan itu singkat banget…. /siapasuruh /plak.**

**Teruntuk saudara-saudara saya sesama ShikaIno shipper, terutama #CSIF. Terima kasih udah mau jadi teman dan saudara saya di dunia cyber ini :D**

**Akhir kata, Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **OOC, _rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya author _beginner_, jadi mungkin cerita gaje total.

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Fic by me**_

_**Happy reading**_**!  
**

* * *

**Pintar**

"_Shika, kau pintar sekali!"_

"_Aah … Shika memang paling pintar!"_

"_Kau orang paling pintar yang pernah aku kenal, Shika!"_

Sudah sering Shikamaru mendengat kalimat-kalimat semacam itu meluncur dari bibir Ino. Tapi kalimat sejenis yang baru saja diucapkan gadisnya dengan sukses membuatnya tersedak _ocha_ yang baru saja disuguhi Ino di kebun belakang Yamanaka _florist_ milik keluarganya.

"Kenapa, Shika?" Tanya Ino. Sepertinya ia tak tahu kata-katanyalah yang menjadi penyebab Shikamaru tersedak.

Shikamaru menenangkan dirinya, menarik napasnya dalam. " Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau katakan, Ino?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin punya anak yang pintar sepertimu, Shika."

"Coba ulangi."

"Aku ingin punya anak yang pintar sepertimu."

"Kau ingin punya anak yang pintar dan terlihat seperti aku?"

"Iy—apa?! Aku tidak bilang aku ingin punya anak yang terlihat seperti dirimu!" Ino berteriak membantah, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi … kau tidak mau menikah denganku, ya…." Ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat oleh Shikamaru membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Ah … bukan begitu maksudku, Shika... Maksudku—"

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku mengerti…. Kau pasti mengharapkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku," potong Shikamaru sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ino.

"Shikamaru…." Ino melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh…." Lirihnya.

Ino bisa merasakan tubuh Shikamaru bergetar. "Shika? Kau menangis?" Ino melepas pelukannya kemudian memutar tubuh Shikamaru agar kembali menghadapnya.

Dan yang didapatinya bukanlah wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menahan tangis, tetapi menahan tawa! Langsung saja wajah gadis yang tadi merasa bersalah itu memerah karena menahan malu dan marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?! Kau mengerjaiku, ha?!"

"Pffft…. Hahaha, kau tadi manis sekali, sayang! Sungguh!"

"Aaah! Shikamaruuu! Jahat!" Pekik Ino seraya memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru pelan. Wajahnya makin memerah, matanya memejam, ada setitik air mata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Hahahaha. Haah…." Akhirnya lelaki nanas itu berhenti tertawa meski ia masih geli melihat kelakuan gadisnya. Shikamaru menarik tubuh ino mendekat lalu mendekapnya lembut. "Maaf, maaf. Hahaha."

"Kau menyebalkan," Ino memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya, walau tetap saja ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, Ino. Aku bisa pastikan kau kau akan mendapatkan anak yang pintar kelak …" Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, "asal kau bisa memastikan juga kalau ayahnya adalah aku."

Ino melepas pelukan mereka, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Ucapanmu memang manis, Shika. Tapi ternyata sifat menyebalkanmu memang tak tertolong, ya."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di kebun bunga milik Yamanaka _florist_. Namun kali ini tawa renyah seorang gadis ikut terdengar bersama tawa lelaki terkasihnya.

**~TBC~  
**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Moshi**_**-**_**moshi**_**,**_** minna**_**. Tumben, ya, saya cepat update. Hahahahaha /ketawa nista. Tentu saja cepatnya saya update dikarenakan **_**fic**_** ini hanya 382 words (tanpa **_**warning**_**(**_**s**_**), **_**disclaimer**_** dan A/N). Maaf, ya, kalau cuma dikit, namanya juga **_**drabble**_**, hiks.**

**Dari **_**chapter**_** kedua ini saya cuma buat satu judul **_**drabble**_** per **_**chapter**_**. Karena "****RENCANANYA****" saya akan update**_** fic **_**ini setiap kali saya online PC. Mudah-mudahan kalian tidak kecewa, hehe.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca **_**fic**_** saya :) **

**Akhir kata, **_**review**_**, **_**please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **OOC, _rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya author _beginner_, jadi mungkin cerita gaje total.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by me**

_**Happy reading**_**!  
**

* * *

**Suka **

Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka.

Hanya kata itu yang ada dalam pikiran Ino saat ia memerhatikan Shikamaru. Ino suka cara lelaki itu bicara, caranya tertawa, caranya memberi perhatian, caranya tertidur, caranya mencintai Ino….

Siapa sangka gadis paling berisik se-Konoha, yang dikenal cerewet dan tukang berdandan bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki pemalas seperti Shikamaru? Bagaimana bisa? Oh, cinta itu buta, nak.

Sampai pada suatu sore di hutan Nara, akhirnya Shikamaru bertanya pada Ino mengenai hal itu juga.

"Ha?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yaah, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kalau kau tak mau repot-repot menjawabnya juga tak apa."

"Kau aneh, Shika. Tadi baru makan apa?"

"_Onigiri_ buatanmu—"

DUAKK. Dan kotak bekal mendarat di kepala Shikamaru seketika.

"Sakiiiit~" ringis Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ino memajukan bibirnya, "jangan menghina masakanku."

Shikamaru tertawa, di cubitnya pipi merona Ino. "Aku bercanda, sayang." Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi gadis bersurai pirang itu. Lagi-lagi Ino merona.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu jawabannya, tidak?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru menaikkan bahunya, "kalau kau mau repot-repot menjawabnya."

"Kalau begitu ulangi pertanyaanmu!"

"Kenapa harus diulang, sih?" keluh Shikamaru.

Jemari lentik Ino memencet hidung kekasihnya. "Aku sudah mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaanmu, Shika. Tak bisakah aku memintamu sedikit repot untuk mengulang pertanyaan tadi?"

"Haah. Iya, iya, nona merepotkan." Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan Ino lembut. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau … ehm … bisa suka padaku."

"Karena kau adalah Nara Shikamaru," jawab Ino singkat.

"Ayolah, Ino. Itu bukan jawaban yang jelas," Shikamaru tak terima dengan jawaban Ino meskipun pipinya merona. Ino tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau ini jenius, Shika. Tapi kenapa kau tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan simpel seperti itu?" ejek Ino. "Aku suka caramu berbicara, caramu tertawa, caramu memberiku perhatian, caramu tertidur, caramu mencintaiku…."

Ino diam sebentar, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi bukan itu alasanku menyukaimu. Yah, aku memang tak punya alasan, sih. Hehe."

Shikamaru diam saja. _Onyx_nya terus menatap Ino, menunggu kelanjutan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, hal seperti ini tak butuh alasan. Aku menyukaimu karena itu kau. Aku tak mau kalau itu bukan kau, Shika." Ino mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyuman hangat.

Hatinya ikut menghangat melihat senyuman itu, senyum yang paling disukainya. Sekilas Shikamaru melihat cahaya lembut di sekeliling Ino.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan terentang.

Ino tertawa, lalu menyambut rentangan tangan kekasihnya yang kemudian mendekap ia erat.

"Kurasa aku memang payah soal perasaan. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja mencari alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu," lelaki nanas itu menggaruk pipinya canggung, "ternyata hal seperti itu memang tak butuh alasan, ya."

Ino terkikik geli, merasa senang mengetahui perasaan kekasihnya sama tulus dengan perasaanya.

"Shikaaa, aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino."

Belaian Shikamaru begitu lembut, membuat Ino tertidur di pangkuannya, dan tentu saja Shikamaru menyusul kemudian. Mereka melewatkan matahari terbenam sore itu.

**~TBC~  
**

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Hellooooooooooo, everybodyyyyy**_**. Maaf saya **_**update**_**nya lama, ya. Hehe. Makasih udah mau baca **_**chapter **_**3! Dan maaf (lagi) kalau idenya mungkin pasaran, hiks.**

**Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan fic ini :)**

**Akhir kata, **_**review**_**,**_** please**_**?**


End file.
